


Kartenhaus

by redangeleve



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es war nicht die Tatsache dass Bard nicht mehr attraktiv war, denn für den Herrscher des Waldlandreiches würde der Bürgermeister von Thal immer einer der schönsten Männer sein, die er je getroffen hatte, sondern vielmehr, dass die grauen Haare ihm klar machten, dass ihre verbliebene Zeit begrenzt war. Irgendwann würde der Tag kommen, an dem er vergeblich auf dem Steg auf seinen Menschen wartete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kartenhaus

**Author's Note:**

> Mir gehören weder die Figuren, noch die Lyrics. Beides habe ich mir hier nur ausgeborgt. Ich schreibe nur aus Spaß am kreativen Arbeiten und verdiene damit kein Geld.

Kartenhaus

Du schaust mich an, so endlich tief  
Und ich seh`s in deinen Augen.  
Die Worte gehen, die Stille bleibt.  
Ich halt Dich fest, so lang ich kann,  
Aber keiner hält die Zeiger an  
Denn man ist niemals bereit.  
Ich will , dass das für immer bleibt.

Ich will, dass das für immer bleibt.

(Adel Tawil, Kartenhaus)

 

Glatt wie ein Spiegel lag der See vor ihm, dunkel und geheimnisvoll und wenn man an seinem Ufer stand, würde man niemals auf die Idee kommen, dass in seiner Tiefe ein toter Drache vor sich hin moderte. Doch Bard war dort gewesen, hatte das Grauen gesehen, das Smaug über die Seestadt gebracht hatte. Er hatte das Feuer gerochen, das die Kreatur aus seinem Schlund gespien hatte, hatte die Flammen gespürt und die Menschen bei lebendigem Leib verbrennen sehen. Obwohl ihn viele mit Missgunst und Argwohn betrachtet hatten, trauerte er dennoch um die unschuldigen Leben, die in dieser Nacht zu Ende gegangen waren und war gleichzeitig umso dankbarer, dass es keines seiner Kinder gewesen war, das Smaug mit in den Tod gerissen hatte. Es war knapp gewesen, zu knapp, als Bard dem Drachen in die Augen gesehen hatte, ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod, doch am Ende war es nicht das Biest gewesen, das triumphiert hatte, sondern es war der Bogenschütze, der den Pfeil in der einzigen verwundbaren Stelle der Kreatur versenkte.

Seitdem war er eine Legende. Eine Respektsperson. Ein Held. Das Volk hatte ihn sogar zum Herrscher von Thal, ihrem neuen alten Zuhause machen wollen, doch Bard hatte das alles nicht gewollt. Nicht so, im Taumel der Euphorie. Er hatte nicht so enden wollen, wie der fette und gierige Bürgermeister der Seestadt. Ganz entziehen wollte er sich seiner Verantwortung jedoch nicht, daher hatte er sich einer fairen Wahl gestellt, hatte ihnen allen seine guten und auch seine schlechten Seiten gezeigt, dennoch war er als Sieger hervorgegangen. Seitdem regierte er fair und demokratisch und obwohl er so seine Zweifel an seinen Fähigkeiten gehabt hatte, schien er seine Sache gut zu machen. Dem Volk ging es besser denn je. Die Stadt betrieb einen regen Handel mit dem Erebor und auch mit dem Waldlandreich, das die reichen Erträge aus Landwirtschaft und Fischfang zu schätzen wusste. Und auch Bard hatte es zu einem wenn auch bescheidenen Wohlstand gebracht. Nach den Maßstäben ihrer alten Behausung in der Seestadt war ihr neues Haus wahrlich prächtig und er hatte seinen Kindern die beste Ausbildung angedeihen lassen, die man in diesem Teil Mittelerdes bekommen konnte. Nach und nach waren sie einer nach dem anderen fortgegangen, hatten geheiratet und selbst Kinder bekommen, so dass Bard inzwischen allein in dem schönen Haus mit den sonnendurchfluteten Zimmern wohnte. 

Seinen alten Kahn hatte er behalten und wann immer es seine Zeit und seine Gesundheit zuließen, fuhr er auf den See hinaus. Jedoch nicht um Fische zu fangen oder Waren zu verschiffen, wie er es früher getan hatte, um seinen Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen, sondern um die Ruhe zu genießen, die die Einsamkeit des Sees verströmte. Auch heute war er wie jedes Jahr am Jahrestag seines Sieges über das Ungeheuer auf den dunklen Fluten unterwegs. Die Luft war kalt und es roch bereits nach dem ersten Schnee, doch noch waren die Hügel grün und am Himmel schien die Sonne, so als wolle sie es nicht einsehen, dass sie den Kampf gegen den nahen Winter bereits verloren hatte. Fröstelnd zog Bard den Kopf tiefer in den Rollkragen des Pullovers mit dem Fellbesatz, den ihm Sigrid zu seinem Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Früher hatte er die Kälte besser vertragen, doch das bequeme Leben eines Bürgermeisters und die langen Jahre seines Lebens hatten ihn empfindlich werden lassen.

Versonnen ließ Bard seinen Blick schweifen und wartete wie in jedem Jahr. Wartete auf den einen Mann, für den er in der Hitze des Gefechts entbrannt war. Er wusste nicht mehr, wann genau es geschehen war, nur dass es so war und dass es von diesem Moment an kein Zurück mehr gegeben hatte. Doch obwohl sein Verlangen nicht einseitig gewesen war, erlaubten sie sich jedes Jahr nur diesen einen Tag um ihm nachzugeben. Von Anfang an hatten sie Welten getrennt, hätte ihre Liebe einen Skandal heraufbeschwören können, der die gerade erst knospenden Beziehungen ihrer Völker zerstört hätte, doch hier in der Einsamkeit des Sees war das nicht wichtig. Hier zählte nicht wer sie waren oder was die Anderen dachten, hier zählten einzig und allein ihre Gefühle füreinander. Sein Herz schlug schneller, als er den blonden Elben schließlich auf dem Steg am Ufer stehen sah. Obwohl Thranduil mit der dunklen Hose, die in den hohen Stiefeln steckte und dem erdfarbenen Mantel über dem grünen Hemd beinah unscheinbar gekleidet war, war dennoch nichts Gewöhnliches an ihm. Es bedurfte keiner Krone, um seinen Rang als König zu unterstreichen, stattdessen trug er einen schlichten Silberreif auf der Stirn. Doch auch das wäre nicht nötig gewesen, allein seine Haltung hatte etwas so Erhabenes, dass niemand daran zweifeln würde, wer er war. Der leichte Wind, der fast immer über dem See herrschte, wehte Thranduils Haare nach hinten, während der Elb wartete, bis Bard nah genug an den Steg heran steuern konnte, dann sprang er ohne Schwung holen zu müssen leichtfüßig über die Bordwand.

„Du bist gekommen“, sagte Bard, während seine Finger Thranduils Oberarm umfassten.

„Ich bin gekommen“, bestätigte der Elbenkönig, dann legte er seine Hand auf die des Bogenschützen. 

Es war ein Ritual, das keiner weiteren Worte bedurfte, stattdessen ergriff Bard das Steuerrad und lenkte das Boot erneut vom Ufer weg, fort von neugierigen Augen oder Ohren und Thranduil stand reglos am Bug des Kahns, wie eine schöne Galionsfigur inmitten der spritzenden Gischt. Erst in der Mitte des Sees gingen sie vor Anker. Aus einer hölzernen Kiste holte der ehemalige Bogenschütze eine Decke hervor und breitete sie auf den hölzernen Planken aus. Während der Elb sich elegant darauf niederließ, kostete es Bard größere Mühe sich auf den Boden zu setzten. Schon lange machten ihm seine Knie Probleme und auch sein Rücken war nicht mehr das, was er früher einmal gewesen war. Steif sank er schließlich so nah es ging neben Thranduil nieder, in dem Versuch sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er Schmerzen litt. Lange sahen sich die beiden Männer nur an, nahmen den Anblick des Anderen in sich auf, dann strich Thranduil in einer liebevollen Geste mit dem Daumen über die Wange des Mannes an seiner Seite. Ein wehmütiger Ausdruck schlich sich dabei auf das Gesicht des Elben, als er die tiefen Linien fühlte, die Bards Gesicht durchzogen. Noch vor ein paar Jahren waren sie nur an den Augen und am Mund des Menschen zu finden gewesen, doch inzwischen hatten sie sein ganzes Gesicht erobert.

Mit jedem Jahr, in dem sie sich hier auf dem See trafen, waren es mehr geworden. Am Anfang war es schleichend gewesen, genau wie die Anzahl der grauen Haare, die Thranduil in der schwarzen Mähne seines Geliebten ausmachte. Er hatte gewusst, dass Bard den Zenit seines Lebens bereits erreicht hatte, als das Schicksal sie zusammen führte, doch der Elbenkönig hatte versucht es zu verdrängen, hatte das Altern seines Menschen einfach ausgeblendet, doch niemand konnte der Zeit entkommen. Inzwischen brauchte es schon Thranduils elbische Augen, um zwischen den grauen Strähnen noch ein schwarzes Haar zu finden und diese Erkenntnis schmerzte den Elben mehr als irgendetwas sonst auf der Welt. Es war nicht die Tatsache dass Bard nicht mehr attraktiv war, denn für den Herrscher des Waldlandreiches würde der Bürgermeister von Thal immer einer der schönsten Männer sein, die er je getroffen hatte, sondern vielmehr, dass die grauen Haare ihm klar machten, dass ihre verbliebene Zeit begrenzt war. Irgendwann würde der Tag kommen, an dem er vergeblich auf dem Steg auf seinen Menschen wartete.

Thranduil wusste, dass Bard vermutlich die selben Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen, wenn er ihn in einem Moment wie diesem musterte und feststellen musste, dass der Elbenkönig noch genauso makellos war, wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung, fern jedes Alterns da mit dem Segen oder dem Fluch des ewigen Lebens beschenkt. Und das Lächeln, das das Netz aus feinen Linien um Bards Augen noch stärker hervortreten ließ, war freudig und wehmütig zugleich.

„Hier hat es begonnen“, flüsterte Bard, indem er nun seinerseits mit den Fingerspitzen über die ebenmäßigen Züge des Elben tastete. „Ich frage mich, wo es eines Tages zu Ende gehen wird.“

„Denk nicht an morgen“, gab Thranduil ebenso leise zurück, bevor er die Hand des Menschen in die seine nahm und die Lippen gegen die raue Handfläche presste. „Du bist nun hier bei mir. Das ist alles was zählt.“

Der ehemalige Bogenschütze erzitterte bei dieser Berührung sichtlich. „Sei ehrlich, was siehst du, wenn du mich ansiehst?“

Mit nachdenklich schief gelegtem Kopf sah der Elbenkönig seinen Menschen an. „Ich sehe Stärke, Mut und Entschlossenheit, doch zugleich Schönheit, Hingabe und Liebe“, erwiderte er schließlich.

Belustigt schnaubte Bard auf. „Du schmeichelst mir.“

„Nein, das tue ich nicht“, gab Thranduil ernst zurück. „Ihr Menschen seht vielleicht nur die Oberfläche der Dinge, doch Elbenaugen sehen tiefer.“

Einen langen Moment sagte keiner der beiden Männer etwas, dann ergriff der Mensch erneut das Wort. „Manchmal denke ich, dass wir einen Fehler gemacht haben. Wir haben so viel Zeit verschenkt, uns Traditionen gebeugt und Verpflichtungen hingegeben, anstatt das zu tun, was wir wirklich wollten.“

„Es ist nicht die Summe der Minuten die zählt, sondern was man daraus macht“, entgegnete Thranduil weise. „Wenn du all die Zeit gegeneinander aufwiegst, waren die Momente, die wir hier in deinem Boot verbracht haben, nicht mehr wert als all die Monate der Mühsal und des Wartens?“

Darüber musste Bard nicht lange nachdenken. „Doch, das waren sie“, stimmte er zu.

Der Elbenkönig nahm die Bestätigung nickend zur Kenntnis. „Dann haben wir nichts verloren, sondern sehr viel gewonnen.“

Hörbar ließ der ehemalige Bogenschütze die Luft entweichen „Was wird sein, wenn ich nicht mehr bin?“ sprach er schließlich die Sorge aus, die ihm keine Ruhe ließ.

„Dann werde ich jede Minute wie einen kostbaren Edelstein bewahren.“ Entschlossen deutete Thranduil auf seine Brust. „Hier in mir drin und nichts wird mir diesen Schatz nehmen können.“ Wie zur Bestätigung zog er den Menschen an sich und barg sein Gesicht in Bards grauem Haar, um den Geruch nach Mensch tief in seine Lungen zu inhalieren. Unter seiner Hand konnte er das Herz seines Geliebten schlagen spüren. Es schien so stark, so voller Leben und doch wusste er, dass es keine Garantien gab, dass dies vielleicht das letzte Mal war, dass sie hier zusammen saßen. Stumm betete er zu Valar, ihnen mehr Zeit zu geben. Er war noch nicht bereit Bard gehen zu lassen. 

Irgendwann, als die Strahlen der Sonne immer schwächer wurden, zog Thranduil seinen Mantel aus und legte ihn über Bards Schultern. Im Gegensatz zu ihm als Elb, der die Kälte des herannahenden Winters kaum fühlte, waren Bards Knochen alt und eine Erkältung konnte den sicheren Tod bedeuten. Früher hätten sie mehr getan, als nur hier zu sitzen und sich gegenseitig zu halten. In den ersten Jahren hatten sie sich stundenlang geliebt, bis die Sonne hinter dem Einsamen Berg verschwunden war und auch bei ihren späteren Treffen war die Leidenschaft nicht abgeflaut, doch auch wenn das Feuer noch immer in Thranduils Adern tobte, wusste er doch, dass sein Mensch in der Abendsonne seines Lebens etwas anderem bedurfte als körperlicher Lust. Es war das Gefühl geliebt zu werden, für das was man war oder auch nicht, trotz all der Fehler und Unzulänglichkeiten; vermisst zu werden über den Tod hinaus, das Bard ersehnte und Thranduil würde versuchen ihm dies zu geben, so Valar mit ihnen war, vom heutigen Tag bis zum letzten Atemzug.

Erst als das Licht des schwindenden Tages langsam grau wurde, lichtete Bard erneut den Anker seines Bootes und brachte Thranduil zurück an den Steg, von dem er ihn auch abgeholt hatte. Der Abschied fiel kurz und wortlos aus, denn es gab nichts, was den Schmerz des Scheidens erträglicher machen würde. Einem Schatten gleich stand Thranduil danach allein auf dem Steg und sah dem Kahn nach, der in die Richtung davon schipperte, in der die Lichter der Stadt Thal verheißungsvoll schimmerten. Sein Blick hing dabei an Barts Silhouette die, in der Dunkelheit für das menschliche Auge kaum noch wahrnehmbar, am Steuerrad seines Boots stand und es sicher durch die bekannten Gewässer führte. „Namárie“, flüsterte Thranduil in die Dunkelheit hinein. „Mögen die Götter mit dir sein.“

 

 

namárie - Lebewohl


End file.
